A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 39 - Catelyn V
Zusammenfassung Synopsis Catelyn nähert sich Schnellwasser Catelyn Tully, Ser Wendel Manderly, Ser Perwyn Frey, Robin Flint, Lucas Schwarzhain, Hallis Mollen und der Rest von Catelyns Gruppe werden zwei Tagesritte vor Schnellwasser von einem Kundschafter von Haus Frey entdeckt. Martyn Strom hat das Kommando über die Späher, seit Ser Brynden Tully mit König Robb Stark in die Westlande gezogen ist. Er lagert zwei Stunden entfernt. Catelyn war nicht mehr nach Bitterbrück zurückgekehrt, weil sie es nicht gewagt hatte und unsicher war, wie Margaery Tyrell und die Lord der Weite sie nach Renly Baratheons Tod empfangen würden. Stattdessen ist sie direkt zurück zu den Flusslanden geritten, die von den Lennisters völlig zerstört wurden. Von dem Kundschafter erfährt sei, dass ihr Bruder Edmure Tully den Befehl über Schnellwasser hat: er soll Robb den Rücken frei halten. Dann berichtet ihr der Kundschafter von Robbs Erfolgen in den Westlanden, seinem Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt und dem Tod von Ser Steffert Lennister. Catelyn nimmt die Botschaft ruhig auf, denn sie weiß, dass es nicht die letzte Schlacht in diesem Krieg gewesen ist. Sie erreichen Martyn Stroms Lager an den Ruinen eines Bergfrieds neben einem Stall ohne Dach und mit Hundert frischen Gräbern. Er grüßt Catelyn, kniet vor ihr nieder und sagt ihr, dass er den Auftrag habe, sie so schnell wie möglich nach Schnellwasser zu bringen. Catelyn fragt besorgt nach ihrem Vater Lord Hoster Tully, dem es unverändert schlecht geht. Sie erfährt außerdem, dass Lord Tywin Lennister Harrenhal verlassen hat und nach Westen zieht. Er wird in drei bis vier Tagen erwartet. Augenblicklich bricht Martyn Strom das Lager ab und ziehen nun mit 50 Männern los. Auf dem Weg erzählt Martyn Strom von Robbs Erfolgen. Nach Robbs Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt sei eine Sänger namens Rymund der Reimer nach Schnellwasser gekommen und habe ein Lied komponiert: Wolf in der Nacht. Die Reste der Lennister-Armee hatten sich nach Lennishort zurückgezogen, und weil Robb ohne Belagerungswaffen keinen Sinn darin sah, nach Casterlystein zu ziehen, revanchierte er sich für die Verwüstungen in den Flusslanden. Lord Rickard Karstark und Galbart Glauer plündern die Küste, während Lady Maegen Mormont tausende Rinder erbeutet und sie nach Schnellwasser treibt, und der Großjon erobert die Goldminen in Castamaer, Nunns Tiefen und Pendrikhügel. Strom berichtet, wie Robbs Armee am Goldzahn-Paß vorbeischleichen konnte: Grauwind hat Robb einen Weg gezeigt, einen Ziegenpfad, der sich durch einen Hohlweg und über einen Bergkamm schlängelt, auf dem man gerade so in Kolonne hintereinander herreiten kann. Martyn erzählt auch davon, dass das Gerücht umgeht, dass Robb Ser Stefferts Herz an Grauwind verfüttert habe, aber Catelyn warnt ihn davor, solchen Geschichten glauben zu schenken. Brienne schwört Catelyn einen Eid Am Abend besucht Brienne von Tarth Catelyn und bittet sie darum, gehen zu dürfen. Brienne hatte sich auf der Rückreise sehr zurückgezogen und war immer ruhiger geworden. Sie hatte sich um die Pferde gekümmert und Shadd beim Kochen geholfen, und Catelyn war klar geworden, dass sie sich ständig einsam fühlen muss, auch als sie noch Mitglied in Renlys Regenbogengarde war. Nun will sie zurück nach Sturmkap, um Stannis Baratheon zu töten, weil sie einen Eid geschworen hat. Catelyn versucht Brienne klarzumachen, dass Renlys Tod nicht ihre Schuld war und dass es sie nicht kümmern sollte, wenn irgendwer sie einen Feigling nennen sollte. Sie sagt, dass sie Stannis nicht erreichen könne, weil er von einem riesigen Heer umgeben sei und dass ihr Tod völlig sinnlos sei. Als Brienne sagt, niemand wisse, wie groß ihr Schmerz sei, erwidert Catelyn, dass sie jeden Tag an Eddard Stark denken müsse und dass sie davon träume, Cersei Lennister in Königsmund mit ihren bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Sie streiten darüber, wer der rechtmäßige König war und nun sein könnte, und Brienne denkt, dass Renly der beste König geworden wäre, aber Catelyn erinnert sie daran, dass er nun tot ist. Brienne sagt, dass sie Robb nicht dienen könne, weil sie ihn nicht kennt, aber dass sie ihre Dienste gern Catelyn anbieten wolle, weil sie zu ihr gehalten habe im Pavillon. Ihr hätte es eigentlich egal sein können, was sie mit Brienne angestellt hätten, aber Catelyn denkt darüber nach, dass sie vielleicht einfach nur nicht die Einzige sein will, die dieses Grauen mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Brienne bestätigt Catelyn eine Art weiblichen Mut zu, und sie ringt ihr das Versprechen ab, dass sie sie nicht zurück hält, wenn sie jemals Stannis gegenüber stünden. Unbeholfen kniet Brienne nieder und schwört einen Eid, Catelyn zu dienen und zur Not mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen. Am nächsten Tag finden sie eine Furt durch den Roten Arm oberhalb von Schnellwasser, die von Männern von Haus Mallister bewacht wird. Zwischen dem Trident und dem Trommelstein stoßen sie auf eine Kolonne Menschen, die in Schnellwasser zuflucht suchen wollen. Eine halbe Meile vor der Burg durchqueren sie das Lager von Lord Tytos Schwarzhain, woraufhin sich Lucas Schwarzhain von der Gruppe verabschiedet. Am Nordufer des Trommelsteins lagern Marq Peiper, Haus Darry und Haus Paege. An den Mauern der Burg sehen sie tote Männer hängen, deren Umhänge sie als Lennisters kennzeichnen. Catelyn fürchtet, dass sie Jaime Lennister hingerichtet haben, denn das würde bedeuten, dass Sansa Stark und Arya Stark bestimmt auch nicht mehr leben würden. Ihr Bruder Ser Edmure Tully kommt ihr mit drei Lehnsmännern ihres Vaters entgegen geritten: dem Waffenmeister Ser Desmond Grell, Haushofmeister Utherydes Wayn und dem Hauptmann der Wache Ser Robin Ryger. Er sagt ihr, dass sie um ihr Leben gefürchtet hatten, als sie von Renlys Tod erfahren haben, und dass Lord Tywin sich in Bewegung gesetzt hat. Catelyn will wissen, wie es ihrem Vater geht, dann fragt sie, ob es Nachrichten aus Sturmkap oder Bitterbrück gebe. Edmure erzählt, dass es keine Neuigkeiten aus Bitterbrück gebe, dass aber Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen von Sturmkap aus berichtet, dass er von Stannis umzingelt sei und dass er jedem König die Treue schwöre, der die Belagerung beendet. Er fürchtet um das Leben "des Jungen". Brienne erläutert, dass er damit Edric Sturm meint, einen der Bastarde von Robert Baratheon. Edmure erklärt, dass sie Ser Cortnay nicht geantwortet haben, weil sie ihm nicht helfen können und Stannis obendrein nicht ihr Feind sei. Dann fragt Ser Robin Ryger nach den mysteriösen Umständen von Renlys Tod. Edmure erzählt, es ginge das Gerücht rum, dass entweder Catelyn oder eine Frau aus dem Süden ihn ermordet habe. Dabei sieht er Brienne an. Catelyn stellt Brienne vor, die bei allen Göttern schwört, dass sie beide ihn nicht ermordet hätten. Sie sei die Tochter von Lord Selwyn Tarth, die in Renlys Regenbogengarde gedient habe. Catelyn erzählt, dass sie beide bei Renly waren, als er getötet wurde, wagt aber nicht, von dem Schatten zu sprechen, sondern fragt stattdessen nach den gehängten Lennister-Männern. Edmure erklärt, sie seien mit Ser Cleos Frey und den Männern aus Königsmund zurückgekehrt, die Cersei Lennisters Friedensangebot überbracht hatten. Drei Tage lang hätten die vier Männer sein Fleisch gegessen und sein Met getrunken, dann hätten sie versucht, Jaime Lennister zu befreien. Einer hätte zwei Wachen mit bloßen Händen ermordet, der Zweite das Schloss der Zelle mit einem Draht geöffnet und der Dritte seine Stimme so verstellt, dass sie sich nach Edmures angehört habe und damit befohlen, das Flusstor zu öffnen. Catelyn vermutet Tyrion Lennister hinter diesem Plan Womit sie richtig liegt, siehe: III-Tyrion VI.. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_39 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/040/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Schnellwasser spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully